Siento que no estás
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: [Songfic][ItaxNaruxSasu][Siento que no estás, de Saratoga] No me digas, vida mia, que el amor en tus ojos desapareció... Dedicado a Ya, te amo niña. Tu regalo adelantado...


**Siento que no estás**

**by** Ryou Kisara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me digas, vida mia, que el amor en tus ojos desapareció...

No me digas, vida mia, que la tierra te tragó...

No me digas, vida mia, que el latir de tu corazón cesó

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Llorando en la noche, cantando sin ti.**

**Recuerdo momentos que añoro vivir.**

**Me faltan tus manos, tu paso al andar.**

**No encuentro el camino, siento que no esta.**

Flashback

La luna reflejaba su luz por sobre el lago, dejando al descubierto dos personas, una sobre la otra en una danza, con movimientos que sólo ellos conocían, abrazándose en su pasión. Sus bocas se tocaban, como gestos que acariciaban sus más profundos sentimientos ya que sus manos estaban tan ocupadas recorriendo rincones que a simple vista, gracias a su ropa, ocultaban el uno del otro.

"Naruto..." Suspiró el mayor entre jadeos, pues las envestidas que le propiciaba su "compañero" subían de volumen, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, "Naruto... yo..." decía entrecortadamente el pelinegro, "Naruto voy... voy a..." aquella persona cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el compaz de su danza.

El Uzumaki no decía nada, simplemente se concentraba, cosa rara en él, de satisfacer su espíritu y darle un placer que áquel jamás iba a olvidar... esa sería la única forma para que no lo olvidara jamás.

"Naruto..."

El viento acunaba sus voces entre los árboles, como cajas fuertes mantenían suspiros, gemidos y jadeos entre su espesura, sin embargo era la noche, su mayor confidente, quien los mantenía a salvo el uno del otro, y de los demás... y era en la oscuridad de la noche, la única luz que llegarían a encontrar para seguir sin desfallecer.

"Itachi..." Clamó finalmente el Uzumaki, encima del bien definido cuerpo del Uchiha mayor quien simplemente dejó escapar un leve suspiro después de unir sus labios a los de Naruto, el ninja más torpe y desesperante de su corazón.

**No quiero que el mundo nos separe mas.  
Jura que a mi lado siempre vas a estar.  
No quiero el destino ni verte marchar.  
Tan solo te pido que mires atras**

El sol, traspasando la cortina de hojas sobre los árboles, cayó sobre la cara del pelinaranja quien despertó. Frotó sus ojos para tratar de despertarse, a su lado yacían manchitas de sangre y su cuerpo estaba pegajoso, su cabeza le ardía al igual que todo su cuerpo. Con cuidado logró ponerse de pie, sintió como la brisa del viento revolvía sus cabellos. Se dio cuenta de que la banda de Konoha había desaparecido...

"Ugh..."

El dolor se fue como vino, pero era un dolor punzante. Rápidamente, ya despojado de su ropa que estaba regada por el lugar donde despertó, entró al lago para despejar su mente y descansar un momento.

**Lloronado en la noche, **

**cantando sin ti, **

**recuerdo momentos, **

**tan lejos de ti...**

**Si vienes conmigo el tiempo curara **

**las viejas heridas que nos hizo andar.**

Le vinieron, una a una, imágenes confusas. Miró su cuerpo, el cual estaba pegajoso y lleno de rasguños, mordeduras y moretones; Naruto suspiró dejándose llevar por la calma y el silencio del lugar, suspiró... la voz de su agresor, si se le podía llamar así, al menos es así como él lo había tomado, le parecía tan familiar que parecía todo un sueño. Sus fríos y crueles ojos, esa mirada tan indiferente... esa piel de ensueño, esas caricias... ¡demonios! Fue lo que se le escapó a Naruto por la boca, haciendo que sus mejillas comenzaran a tomar un vívido color rosado.

"Demonios... demonios..." Sus lágrimas que cayeron al agua herían al Uzumaki en lo más profundo de su ser, "demonios..."

**Te encuentro perdido, sin sentido estás.**

**Tan solo te pido que mires atrás.**

**Di que conmigo de nuevo reirás.**

**Di que en tu pecho aun puedo llorar.**

**No es tan dificil volver a soñar.**

**Rompe ese muro que un dia nos supo alejar**

**Volvamos a sitios lejanos que en tiempos pasados vivimos los dos...**

End Flashback

Sasuke se acercó a su compañero, quien ya se comportaba de manera extraña hacía varios mesese. Había evitado a él y a Sakura incluso a Kakashi o todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino; ya no reía, ya no era el Naruto de antes y eso le preocupaba al Uchiha menor.

"Naruto..."

Esos ojos... pensó el Uzumaki, después posando su mirada hacia otra parte, ignoró los siguientes llamados de su compañero.

"¡Idiota, te estoy hablando!"

"Hmmm..." Suspiró.

Sasuke se dejó caer al lado del occiso. Suspiró antes de pronunciar palabra alguna; antes había preferido que Naruto fuese así pero incluso llegó a apreciarlo siendo tan molesto. Siendo tan... Naruto. El silencio, incómodo para Sasuke en estos momentos, habló por Naruto antes de que el poseedor del Kyuubi pronuciara palabra alguna.

"¿Por quién estás así?"

Los azules ojos se clavaron en los del Uchiha, su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que le causó una herida que, según el Uzumaki, ya había cerrado... y así, sus lágrimas rodaron, manchando el poco equilibrio que mantenía a Naruto unido a la realidad. Sasuke simplemente lo abrazó,dejándose llevar por un impulso que, poco a poco se convertiría en algo más...

**Vayamos en busca del lago porque aun no seco.**

**Dejemos orgullos mundanos.**

**Sabes que arrimado siempre estaré yo.**

**Luchemos juntos contra el tiempo que nos separó...**

El tiempo se había detenido, clavándose en el pecho de Naruto el cual ahora gemía por las embestidas que Sasuke le causaba. La bestia en su interior era domada por algo que, anteriormente, había dejado que saliera su estado animal. El Uchiha menor era demasiado rudo, y le dolía tanto física como espiritualmente... ¿había sido así con Itachi? ¿Le había lastimado tanto como para que lo dejara abandonado al siguiente día?

"De-deten-te..." Era un leve susurro dejado al viento, unas simples palabras que Sasuke no pudo llegar a comprender, quien seguía arriba de Naruto.

El Uzumaki, con lágrimas en los ojos y corazón partido, dejaba que las lágrimas expresaran lo que sentía hacia lo que sucedía. No lo disfrutaba, no era tan dulce como, algún día, llegó a pensar que sería hacerlo con Sasuke. O no era lo suficientemente tan parecido con Itachi, aquél que robó su felicidad, aquella persona que tenía por objetivo robar el Kyuubi de su interior...

"No..."

Sasuke graznó, dejándose caer sobre Naruto quien simplemente se limitó a abrazarlo... y a llorar. Lentamente el sueño se posesionó del Uzumaki, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, dejando que volara su imaginación, dejándolo acompañado por el calor de sus sueños... de esos cortos momentos que disfrutó meses atrás.

"Itachi..." Murmuró entre sueños, abrazándose de Sasuke quien simplemente trataba de controlarse.

**Di que conmigo de nuevo reirás.  
Di que en tu pecho aun puedo llorar.  
No es tan dificil volver a soñar.  
Rompe ese muro que un dia nos supo alejar  
Volvamos a sitios lejanos que en tiempos pasados vivimos los dos...  
Vayamos en busca del lago porque aun no secó.**

End Flashback

Uzumaki no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían... Sasuke estaba tendido sobre la hierba, que ahora era manchada de su sangre. El grito de Sakura le hizo retomar a la normalidad: Itachi era el dueño de esa macabra obra. Los llantos de su amiga hicieron que olvidara lo que había sucedido... caminó hacia donde estaba el Uchiha mayor, mirándoles con indiferencia.

Naruto desapareció, atacando con ferozidad al miembro del Akatsuki quien, sin dificultad alguna, rechazó ese simple ataque, lanzándolo hacia varios árboles dejándole medio conciente. Sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría tanto como para continuar la pelea pero jamás perdonaría a aquél que dañara a sus amigos aún y cuando esa persona fuera...

Sintió como varios kunais atravesaban su cuerpo, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de la pelirosa gritando, no... pidiendo ayuda.

"¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!" Se levantó, haciendo que las armas se clavaran aún más sobre su cuerpo.

"Sangre manchando tu ropa, esos ojos..." Exclamó la voz detrás de él.

Unas manos rodearon el cuerpo de Naruto, sintió como el aliento de Itachi perforaba sus oidos, y cómo sus amargos besos quemaban su piel. A lo lejos observó la crueldad de aquella persona que le había entregado su cuerpo... Sasuke y Sakura estaban sobre el piso, la chica tratando de alcanzar a su amado cubierta por sangre.

"Sasuke... Sakura..."

"Tu y yo, Naruto... Es nuestro destino, Kyuubi"

Naruto sentía como el odio corría por sus venas tras escuchar las malditas palabras de Itachi. Maldecía haberlo conocido, maldecía haberlo besado, maldecía haberlo acariciado, maldecía haberlo... amado...

"Naruto, yo voy a..."

**Lloronado en la noche, **

**cantando sin ti, **

**recuerdo momentos, **

**que añoro vivir...**

"...matarte..." Los azules ojos de Naruto, pacíficos y amigables, se tornaron vacíos que incluso Itachi podía reflejarse en su mirada.

Hubo una inmensa luz que cubrió el cuerpo del ninja... Itachi miraba, contemplaba como el nacimiento del Kyuubi le iba dando cierta inseguridad pero era su trabajo a pesar de que sentía algo por Naruto, a pesar de que sus besos y sus caricias habían sido fingidas, sus sentimentos habían sido verdaderos...

"¡VOY A MATARTE!" La voz del Uzumaki salió del cuerpo del Kyuubi, el cual simplemente atacó a Itachi matándolo en un solo golpe.

End Flashback

**No quiero que el mundo nos separe más.  
Jura que a mi lado siempre vas a estar.  
No quiero el destino ni verte marchar.  
Tan solo te pido que mires atrás  
Rio si tu eres feliz.  
Lloro si triste es tu fin.  
Sangro si sangro por ti.  
Vámos amigo hacia alli...**

Dos tumbas se eregían por sobre el suelo, eran pequeñas pero muy significativas para el único sobreviviente. Sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, los cuales mostraban ira sin embargo su mirada se ocultaba tras sus cabellos, que se habían manchado de su sangre, la de Sasuke y la de Sakura. Dejó flores sobre las tumbas antes de caminar hacia otro lugar.

Suspiró. La brisa del lugar le traían recuerdos tan dulces que ahora eran demasiado amargos como para sujetar a ellos su felicidad... simplemente se dejó llevar por la sensación que le producían, otra vez, el lugar. Había dejado de llorar y ahora comteplaba el lago frente a él, con cuidado dejó el cadáver del Uchiha mayor para que, poco a poco, se hundiera con su pasado.

"Yo..." lágrimas tan amargas como el sabor de su amor, manchaban su cuerpo... pues se habían convertido en la pintoresca sangre que le hacía recordad lo que pasó, "yo no... yo no te voy a dejar solo..." con un rápido movimiento clavó un kunai en su pecho.

Pudo escuchar su risa. Sintió sus caricias. Bebió de sus labios. Se aferró a su cuerpo. Murió lentamente en su pecho, con una sonrisa que no era fingida.

Si no puedes superar su partida, no luches contra la muerte, únetele...

**Vayamos en busca del lago porque aun no secó.  
Dejemos orgullos mundanos.  
Sabes que arrimado siempre estare yo.  
Luchemos juntos contra el tiempo que nos separó...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a Ya, te amo mi vida aunque sea a escondidas, eres mia y mia. Te comparto con el mundo, pero tu felicidad será lo que me haga sonreir aunque no sorias para mi. ¡Feliz cumplaños adelantado!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
